<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me the Burden, Give Me the Blame by justpastsaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520781">Give Me the Burden, Give Me the Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn'>justpastsaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory Frontier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kross discovers a trio of baby woolies in his field, he enlists Raguna's help in taking care of them. Feelings grow, and often in the strangest places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kross/Raguna (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The knock at his door woke Raguna from a half-sleep and he looked about his dark room, wondering who could possibly be calling this early in the morning. Outside, the sun had barely risen, blushing the world golden but not quite reaching the inside of the house. Raguna rubbed his eyes. The knock came again and he could no longer brush it off as his imagination. He pulled himself out of bed, pulling on his pants and staggering towards the door. He opened it with a creak and blinked a few times in the early light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him was Kross, looking somewhat disheveled and slightly frantic as he stood before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna leaned against the door frame. “Good morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need help,” Kross said, forgoing a greeting. “I have… a small problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘a small problem?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross breathed out a long sigh. Raguna had known him almost a year, and he’d never seen him so upset. Which was saying something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be better… if you see.” Was all Kross said before turning and walking down the path between their homes. Raguna sighed. He shoved his feet into boots and in nothing but those and his pants, he followed Kross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day was nowhere close to warm—the beginning of spring was warm in the afternoon, but the chill of winter still settled over the darker hours. Raguna shivered, goosebumps covering his arms and chest until he came to Kross’ fields and the sight before him brought a laugh to his lips and a warmth to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your problem?” he chuckled. Kross shot him a weary look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before them, in Kross’ fields were a small group of woolies, babies, perhaps, as they were too small to be grown. They toddled through the turnip sprouts, vocalizing and plucking leaves from the plants, shoving them into their mouths.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be mean,” Kross finally said. “I just need them to leave. They’re eating my crops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna watched as the smallest one tried to pull out a turnip. Its grip slipped, and it fell onto its backside with a soft “baa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Kross,” Raguna said. “I think they’re pretty attached to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t joke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna sighed. “Okay, I’ll go get my sword—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross’ head shot up. “You’re not going to hurt them, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Raguna said. “My weapons have Retornen cast on them. It’ll just send them back to the First Forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” mumbled Kross, “it seems mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna eyed him for a moment. “You know, there is an alternative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could just keep them. They’re a little young now, but once they’ve grown, you can get wool from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross started shaking his head before Raguna finished. “I don’t think I should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross stopped, taking in a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna tilted his head. “Kross?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason,” Kross finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s no reason not to take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Kross started. “I don’t know how to raise monsters.” The monsters in question had moved on from his turnips, and were now gnawing on the foundation of Kross’ house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help you,” Raguna said, leaning on the fence. Kross glanced at him, then back to the woolies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to make a barn for them,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hold them in mine until you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have plenty until you get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross sighed. “I suppose I can’t really say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna put a hand on Kross’ shoulder. “It’s not an imposition. Monsters are your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends,” Kross mused. “We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question. “Keep them close. I’ll go grab my brush and we can get them warmed up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross nodded, but Raguna noticed the defeated hang of his shoulders. He wondered if he shouldn’t have pressed, but shook the thought from his head. Kross always seemed so lonely. It would be good for him to have something around. And as he walked down the trail connecting their houses, he hoped, if only a little, that this would bring them closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed that thought out as the door to his house closed behind him. In a hurry, he threw on the rest of his clothes and grabbed his brush from his toolbox. It was no time to be thinking about his doomed crush. Kross wasn’t interested. That much was sure. He needed to move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the brush in hand, he told himself he’d do just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew he was lying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kross finished the barn with a speed that was not in line with his immediate feelings about the woolies. Raguna came up the trail the next day to a small building jutting out from Kross’ fields, all right angles and painted in a bright red. Raguna could hear the bleating of the woolies and Kross’ soft voice murmuring from within. He shifted his bag on his hip and knocked once on the doorframe before entering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the barn was quaint. It smelled of fresh paint and hay. Raguna dropped the bag of feed onto the floor.“Kross?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The returning answer was a chorus of woolies and a soft affirmation from the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” Raguna asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna finally spotted them in the corner and dissolved into laughter. Kross stood, the woolies clinging to his arms and one of his ankles and they baa’d with each step. His face was resigned but tired.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been… a trying day,” Kross said. “Did you bring the food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna nodded, kicking the bag. The woolies toddled over to the bag, sniffing the burlap. Raguna ripped the top off and dug out a handful of grain, holding it out to them. Their tiny, velvet noses brushed Raguna’s hand as he fed them and he smiled up at Kross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna give it a try?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross took a minute step back. “I think I’ll watch this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna wanted to ask what he was nervous about, but he held his tongue. He lifted more food to the woolie’s mouths, smiling at how they pushed each other out of the way to get more food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you named them yet?” Raguna asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross shrugged. “No, not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll come to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a while until the babies finished eating. They wandered off to the other side of the barn, exploring their new space. Raguna stood, wiping his hands on his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hand feed them if you don’t want,” he told Kross. “They’ll eat out of a trough, but I think it’d be a good bonding exercise for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross nodded, tightly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence spread through the barn. Raguna didn’t want to leave, loved every moment he could find around Kross, but he didn’t know what else there was to say without admitting he wanted to spend time with Kross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn’t ready to admit his feelings just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s anything else,” Raguna said, “give me a shout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kross said. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna nodded and took his leave. As he walked up the path connecting their houses, he glanced at the house just past Erik’s. For as long as he’d lived in Trampoli, it’d been empty, but he’d seen someone moving around in there the past few days. He wondered who’d moved in, and why they hadn’t come to introduce themself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his own property and opened the door to his own barn. His hoard was nowhere near the amount of monsters he’d had back in Kardia, but he’d tamed a handful of hornets for honey. As he entered, they crowded around him, buzzing past his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Raguna said, taking a seat on the ground. The hornets landed, one on his knee and he ran a finger across the space between its antennae. “Went to go help Kross with those woolies today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hornets didn’t respond, just glanced at him with careful eyes. Raguna found they liked when he talked, so he talked to them often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, answering a question they didn’t ask. “I don’t think I’m going to tell him. I mean, he doesn’t seem that interested in me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed he didn’t know what that would even look like with Kross. He was so guarded, so quiet. Raguna was sure he wouldn’t be sure if Kross was interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hornet on his knee took off into the air, replaced by another hornet who shivered as it landed, its wings buzzing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then you go tell him,” Raguna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hornet buzzed again before taking back to the air. Raguna sighed. He leaned back onto the dirt of his barn, putting his arms behind his head as he watched the hornets circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” he said. “That’s not a bad idea. You guys go buzz it to him in code. I’m sure that’ll work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed at his own joke. He didn’t want to admit he was lonely. He’d come here following Mist, but found he desperately missed Kardia. With most of his memories gone, it was the only home he could remember having. He missed the people, the routine of his old days. Despite a few of his old neighbors moving out here as well, it just didn’t feel the same. People treated him like a stranger, and if he was honest with himself, he felt a bit like a stranger himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of lounging in the dirt of his barn, he stood, dusting himself off. He collected the hornets’ honey and made his way back inside to jar it. Maybe he’d bring some to Mist. Maybe he’d nap the rest of his day away. His chores were all done now anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he loaded a basket with honey and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d go visit with Mist. Maybe go around and see if anyone in town wanted to chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keep himself busy. Keep his mind off what he couldn’t have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was easier said than done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day after Raguna finished his chores, he settled under the shade of a tree and sighed, letting the warm spring air wash over him. It’d been a busy day, a harvest day. He’d pulled up his turnips and replanted new seeds, and it’d left him satisfied but tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight was a blanket on his skin, lulling him into a well-needed rest. There was a consideration of going inside to his bed, but the breeze felt crisp on his skin and the sound of the brook by his house played a lullaby. With a yawn, he settled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was halfway to sleep when he heard a gentle “baa” beside him and he jolted to wakefulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, three small woolies crowded up to his face, their eyes bright and warm. He tried to sit up, but they jumped on his chest, walking over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” he heard Kross say from a distance away. “I’ll get them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross shuffled over, picking up the woolies off Raguna and placing them, once again, on the ground. They bleated indignantly but didn’t return to trampling over Raguna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood with Kross’ help. “Curious things, aren’t they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They certainly are,” Kross said. “I think they like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna laughed. “They just associate me with food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a moment, the woolies toddling over the fields. Raguna was glad he’d harvested his turnips already. He didn’t need to worry about them eating his crops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you’d come on a walk with us,” Kross finally said, his blue eyes on the woolies. “I don’t like cooping them up in the barn, but I don’t think I can watch all three by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna’s heart picked up tempo. He leaned against the tree, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross glanced at him, then looked back to the woolies. “Okay. Come on, you three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woolies didn’t respond. Kross sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whistled a small tune. The woolies perked up at the sound, waddling over to Kross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They like music, it appears,” Kross commented as they began to walk. “I can only get them to relax for the night with a song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Raguna said, stifling a laugh. “But it’s almost like you’re a mother to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross blushed, ducking his head. “I suppose I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the trail leading to Mist’s house, keeping an eye to make sure they didn’t lose a woolie. They stopped for a moment to let the babies drink from the pond before continuing up through the path and past the wooden bridge, until they got to the clearing with the large tree in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight filtered in through the trees, speckling the earth as they wandered closer in, the smell of flowers and pollen filling the air. The woolies scattered, exploring the space, but always keeping close enough to see both Kross and Raguna. For their part, the two men approached the tree and sat with their back to the great trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross let out a sigh. “They’re quite a lot of work. I don’t know how you manage so many monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna shrugged. “Well, mine are mostly adults for one. Two, the hornets are pretty self-sufficient. They just need to be fed and that’s about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all you do for them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Raguna said, his face heating. “I talk to them. Tell them stuff. I don’t know if they understand, but it’s nice to feel like I’m bonding with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross watched his face for a moment before responding. “I’m sure they appreciate you being there, even if they can’t understand you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna nodded. “I read somewhere it’s good luck to tell them things. I figured it can’t hurt, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Kross said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna took in a deep breath and leaned heavily on the tree. A breeze shuffled through the clearing, ruffling his hair and filling his lungs with fresh, crisp air. The weather was perfect for a nap, but he didn’t want to fall asleep while he was supposed to be helping Kross with the woolies. The three of them were chasing each other around, bleating happily. Raguna smiled at the sight. He turned to tell Kross something, but stopped short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kross was smiling, sad and soft, his gaze on the woolies. There was something about the peaceful look in his eyes that shot through Raguna. He wanted Kross to always look like that, happy and content. He wanted to be the one to bring him that peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raguna swallowed hard. He turned back to the woolies, trying his best to quiet the pounding in his chest—he was surprised Kross couldn’t hear it. He watched the woolies quietly until Kross stood. He turned to Raguna and offered his hand. Raguna took it, not able to meet his eyes as they touched. All he could think about was the feel of Kross’ hands—rough, calloused, but warm and gentle—and how it would feel to have them at his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked home, Raguna tried to put the thoughts out of his head. No matter how he tried, his hand burned where Kross had touched. He wanted to touch him more, pull him into an embrace, kiss those slightly chapped lips…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by Raguna’s property and Raguna nearly stopped at his own door and let Kross walk the rest of the way by himself. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his own bed and try to rid himself of his feelings, but his manners wouldn’t allow him to let Kross walk home alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed the bridge and parted at Kross’ door. Kross thanked him for the day. Raguna muttered some pleasantry and excused himself, hoping his feelings weren’t obvious in his face. Kross didn’t say anything, so Raguna went home and took a seat in his kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat for a long moment, his head in his hands as his heart beat a frantic rhythm. Now that he was home, he didn’t want to be alone. He considered going out to his barn, but decided he needed the human variety of company. Someone he could talk to who wouldn’t judge, who he could tell his secrets to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew just the person.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>